Stargate SG1: The Ancient Weapon
by throne-of-ra
Summary: Join SG as they search for an ancient weapon of immense power. With the help of the mighty Asgard, they succeed. But a powerful enemy steals it right from their hands. Now, to save the galaxy they have only on option left.
1. Recruiting the Kids

Stargate : SG1 : Weapon of the ancients

Chapter 1: Recruiting the kids

Colonel Jack O'Neill looked at the new faces sitting in front of him. _'Way to young'_, he thought to himself, he never liked being in the front of a large crowd of people, but it was orders, General Hammond's orders.

"So as you all know, I'm here to tell you about what your duties inside this facility, the SGC."

One kid put his hand up, and didn't wait for O'Neill to pick.

"Sir, is it true that you were one of the first people to go through the stargate?"

O'Neill sighed. _"Too fast kid"_

"Yes and no, but your jumping into this way too fast, kid"

The boy looked embarrassed

"Sorry, sir"

O'Neill continued

"As you all know, you were recruited directly from the academy to work in this facility that is hidden inside Cheyenne Mountain complex. The SGC. What we do here is above top secret. It is more classified than… the most classified thing"

"Sir, how can this be more classified than the most classified..."

"…..shut up. Now as you know 70 years ago, archaeologists in Egypt discovered an object in the desert…."

"Sir, we already know the history of the stargate…"

"…..shut up. Its standard procedure I have to tell you about it. Now as I was saying, at first they didn't know what the hell it was but after some hard research blah,blah,blah……"

There was a sound of someone clearing his throat. The recruits looked around, but O'Neill knew exactly who it had been and exactly where he was. A figure emerged from the dark corners of the room. He was young and wore glasses, his brown hair was untidy, and his eyes darting backwards and forwards surveying the group, and then finally turning his eyes to O'Neill. The recruits turned around and O'Neill could see the shocked expressions on some of their faces, the others, who had looks of confusion on their faces, obviously had no idea who this stranger was. They had not known that the he had been standing there, but of course O'Neill knew. His acute senses, that had saved his life so many times in the battlefield, had told him that Daniel had been standing there ever since they had started. One of the younglings, around nineteen, looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"You're…you're….you're Daniel Jackson!!!"

Daniel smiled kindly at the boy.

O'Neill smirked, "_Boy is he enjoying this."_

Daniel looked up at O'Neill.

"Well, where were we Jack? Oh yeah, you were talking about the amount research that went into finding out what the object was." He smirked.

"_Oh of course, that was his problem." _O'Neill looked back at Daniel, unblinking. Finally he broke his gaze and turned back to the recruits.

"..As I was saying, lots of time was put into the research of the object, Dr. Daniel Jackson here, who practically led the whole thing (O'Neill turned to Daniel and smiled widely), was doing the bulk of the hard work. In other words this is the man that unlocked the secrets of the stargate"

Many of the recruits turned around again to look at Daniel. O'Neill knew that they had a new found respect for the man in the back of the classroom.

"Aww, come one Jack, you don't have to put it that way" Daniel went slightly red.

"Oh yes I do, after all if it wasn't for you, I would still be in retirement, living a happy life."

A bunch of the kids sniggered

Daniel kept smiling, but there was a glint of menace in his eyes

"Well, you should continue with your ramblings colonel O'Neill, while I go and study some ancient artifacts."

With that he left the room, closing the door with a thud behind him.

"_Geez...it was only a joke… never mind"_

"Well, as I was saying, eventually they found out a way to activate the object, and we have come a long way since then." O'Neill looked around at the recruits. One of the recruits, a tall blonde boy, who had a long pointed nose, lifted his hand.

"_Oh god please no….please no." _ Hoping that it was not the one question he had been dreading, O'Neill pointed at the boy.

"Yes"

"Sir, what exactly is the stargate?"

Some of the know-it-alls looked at him in horror, but that horror was nothing to what was going on inside O'Neill's head.

"_GODAMMIT!! WHY????WHY???WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THAT??"_

"Well…um…yes…um…..well the stargate is a ……it's a …umm….."

"…..Its gate to other worlds"

O'Neill looked towards the door in surprise. Standing in its frame was a woman. In her late twenties, she was beautiful; she had short blonde hair, and was wearing SGC uniform. She was smiling at the recruit. _'How come I didn't hear her opening the door…never mind'_

"Ah! Recruits may I introduce to you, Major Samantha Carter of SG1"

The recruits turned they're heads, but none turned back to O'Neill, until he cleared his throat.

"Thank you, sir." She smiled at O'Neill

"No problem"

"Sir, I just wanted to tell you that the general wants us to visit p2x-309 tomorrow at 06:00 hours, he also wants us to take our sunglasses and sun tan with us"

'_Oh god just what I need, another damn mission, and at 6 o'clock in the morning?? I have a hard time getting up at 10 in the morning!!!.' _O'Neill gulped

"That's a joke right?"

"Sir?"

"The sunglasses and sunscreen part?"

"Oh no sir! P2x 309 is right near a star that emits harmful infra red waves, which can damage your skin, ideally sunscreen wouldn't be enough because of the harmful effects of the rays and the…."

"….Carter!!!"

"Oh yes, sorry sir."

"Now scoot along so I can continue with my classes"

"Of course, sir"

She smiled and left the room, the door closed with a thud.

O'Neill walked through the corridor, the smell of tuna wafted towards him from the cafeteria, and his stomach ached. He hadn't had any food since an hour ago, and the scent was torturing him. He turned a corner and walked right into Carter.

"Oh sorry sir"

"Ah, don't worry about it"

"Actually, sir, I was searching for you"

"Searching? For me? And exactly why would you be searching for me?"

"Daniel wants to talk to you"

"Oh what is it now?"

"It's pretty important, sir, I recommend you…"

"…yeah, yeah fine whatever"

Carter turned around and O'Neill followed. _'What the hell does Daniel want with me? Oh well, Jack, whatever it is, prepare to be bored to death.' _

They stopped in front of the elevator doors. O'Neill pressed the button and waited for the doors to slide open.

"So, sir, how's the fishing going?"

"Sorry?"

"Still no fish in the pond, sir?"

"Ah, yes. No"

"Oh"

"How's Pete doing?"

"Good, sir."

"Good."

The door slid open, revealing the metallic interior of the elevator and a bunch of people. They both entered. Carter pressed a button and the doors silently slid shut in front of them. The elevator began to rise up. O'Neill looked around at the familiar faces around him._ 'God, this silence is awkward.' _he shuffled his feet a bit and cleared his throat. Carter turned around and looked at him.

"So, Carter, what exactly did Daniel want to show me?"

"It's a surprise, sir." She smiled

"Carter, you know Daniel's idea of a surprise would be something extremely boring and time consuming."

"No sir, I'm sure you'll find this interesting"

"Right"

The door slid open and they stepped out. O'Neill followed carter along the way to Daniel's office. They turned right through the corridor and walked towards an open door at the end. Light was shining through the half open door. They could hear voices coming from inside. Carter it open and walked inside followed by O'Neill. The room was not spacious; it was cluttered with artifacts, some looked strangely alien, and others familiar. There were a number of stone tablets piled up carefully on one side of the room, on top of a table. Next to them was a large hourglass whose sand had long since collected in a neat pile at the bottom. There were two men sitting at either end of the table, neither could see each other because of hourglass, but they had been talking. One of them, the young man with the untidy hair, looked up from a piece of paper that he had been reading on his lap and smiled as the two entered. The other man, a tall, muscular man, with a strange golden tattoo on his forehead, had seemed to be staring at the hour glass, looked up as well. Daniel spoke first.

"Hello, Jack, I'm guessing Sam told you?"

"Yeah, she told me there was something that you wanted to show me, that's all."

Daniel looked at carter.

"Thank you for not giving away my surprise, Sam."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled

"So, what is it Daniel?" O'Neill was starting to get frustrated.

"Oh yes, hang on a sec." He stood up and walked to the other end of the room, and started to look through a pile of books. That was when the big, muscular man spoke.

"Hello O'Neill, it is good it see you again."

"Good to see you too, Teal'c, old buddy, how was your vacation on Chulak?"

"It was uneventful, O'Neill, but I was glad to see that R'yac was learning much under Bra'tac."

"Ah! Bra'tac! How's the old guy?"

"He is well, O'Neill."

"And I'm sure R'yac doing well."

"He is, O'Neill, thank you for asking."

"No problem." O'Neill gave Teal'c a huge grin, which Teal'c, only half heartedly returned.

"Ah! Here it is!" Daniel turned around from the pile of books, holding something that looked (O'Neill sighed) very, very boring. A tablet of sorts was clutched in his, dusty hands. Daniel walked back to his seat and sat down.

"This is an artifact that we found at p3x-567."

O'Neill looked at the tablet as memories started to flood back into his mind. They had discovered an ancient city on that planet. It had been abandoned thousands and thousands of years ago.

"Didn't you say that thing was…."

"…..um, yes a tablet with ancient writing on it, that's exactly what it is, I've been trying for a few days to decode what it says, and I've progressed a lot."

"Just get to the damn surprise Daniel."

"Um, yeah, well I've managed to figure out that the writing on this tablet is in fact..." Daniel looked very serious, "...instructions."

There was a silence. They were all looking at Daniel with blank expressions on their faces. O'Neill felt anger slowly rise up.

"BIG DEAL!! We've seen tons of tablets with instructions on them, what makes this so important, huh? You wasted 10 minutes of my life to tell me that an old block of stone has a bunch of instructions on it??" O'Neill turned to Carter.

"I told you! You said I'd like it! But no, you just had to go and…."

"..Jack!! Just listen to me; you haven't heard all of it." Daniel sounded hurt.

"Well, what?"

"The tablet doesn't have just any old instructions on it, its… instructions to something important."

"Something important?? Like what's for dinner?"

"No Jack I'm serious. The nature of the way these symbols were written tells me that this tablet is very important, more important than usual."

"Get on with it."

"It's supposed to be instructions on how to find an object. I don't know what it is, I still have to translate three quarters more of the tablet, but I think it's an object of immense power, some sort of weapon, maybe? I don't know like I said, I still have a lot to translate. "

"You're saying that this tablet tells us instructions on how to find a weapon?" Carter looked dumbfounded. Teal'c looked at her and nodded.

"Apparently it is something of great power; maybe we could use it to vanquish Anubis once and for all."

Anubis. The name rang like a bell in O'Neill's head. Anubis, a half ascended being, was a Goa'uld of immense power. He had once been a part of the goa'uld system lords, but his practices had been so vile that even a group as evil as the goa'uld system lords decided to get rid of him. He was then exiled, but eventually he tricked an ascended ancient called Oma-desala, into helping him ascend. After Oma realized her mistake she tried to correct it, she tried to descend him, but something had gone horribly, horribly wrong. Now Anubis wore a black cloak and a transparent shield over his face to protect his body and keep it in place. His base was located on the planet Tartarus. His fortress, heavily fortified, but worst of all, he had the knowledge of the ancients, knowledge that he had gained as an ascended being.

"Yes, that would give us an advantage over Anubis." Carter replied.

"But he DOES have knowledge of the ancients, which probably means he already knows about the weapon" Daniel said.

"No, I doubt that. The ancients most likely forgot about the whole thing." O'Neill replied. Everyone looked at him.

"What?"

"If this weapon had been so powerful, I doubt the ancients would have forgotten about it." Carter speculated

"Maybe they stored it and forgot about it, because it was too powerful for them to handle." Daniel said looking back at the stone tablet.

" No, that's impossible, the ancients were a highly developed civilization, far superior to our own, I don't think they would be stupid enough to create something that they wouldn't be able to control, unless something had gone wrong, while building the actual weapon." Carter scoffed.

"You have a point, Major Carter." Teal'c interjected.

There was a slight rumbling noise. Everyone turned and looked at O'Neill.

"I told you I was hungry." He said apologetically, "and if you don't mind I'm going to go to the cafeteria and help myself to some apple pie, who's with me?"


	2. The Dark Lord

Stargate SG1: Weapon of the Ancients

Chapter 2: The Dark Lord

Red clouds rolled over each other in a thunderstorm of epic proportions. The rain came down in large drops on the armour of the black clad warrior. He stood there, still as a statue, unmoving, uncaring. He stood next to many others, armour clad, exactly like him. The group of kull warriors was a strange sight to see, especially with the red sands of Tartarus behind them, but the strangest spectacle of them all was the black cloaked figure, watching them from behind a glass window. His was face hidden by his hood. His cloak draped down to his feet, which were hidden by its hem. His gloved hands were grasping each other, slowly, but the rest of his body was still. A man in Jaffa armour entered the room. His chain mail glinted in the weak light that emanated from the clouds outside. Anubis turned around from the windows and watched as his first prime kneeled in front of him.

"My lord, it has been done."

"Good." His voice was deep, and it carried across the room. The prime looked up nervously, and then quickly looked down again.

"Now that the stargate is better guarded, my base is more secure." Anubis started to walk towards the door, stepping past the man kneeling on the floor.

"Rise Dari'us." The deep voice echoed across the room as Anubis walked towards the door. Dari'us stood up and followed the cloaked figure.

"My lord?"

"As you are my first prime, I have something of great importance to tell you."

"You know you can trust in me, my lord."

"I have waited for centuries to regain my power, the power that I lost after those fools exiled me. Now I have regained everything I had lost, if not more. I have destroyed everyone that stood in my way, everyone who dared oppose me."

"Your power is great, almighty Anubis."

"Do not interrupt me or I will personally see to it that you have your tongue cut out." The voice was calm, but Dari'us looked at the cloaked figure, afraid.

"Now, as I was saying, I have destroyed all my enemies, all of them except one, the Tauri." There was a slight pause; Dari'us knew that the time was right.

"The Tauri are a powerful enemy my lord, even if they are a primitive race. They're weapons are quite powerful."

"I am aware of that, Dari'us." They had entered a hallway, filled with torches. Anubis sat himself down on a throne at the end of the room. Dari'us remained standing. Anubis spoke.

"The tauri have caused me great trouble. With the help of the asgard, they have even developed weapons against my kull warriors. It wont be long before they make their move."

"My lord, you are a god, will you not be able to defeat them easily, like you did your other enemies?"

Anubis stayed silent for a second, Dari'us, who had been looking at the ground, looked up at his master.

"Of course, I will be able to." The deep voice finally said.

"Forgive me my lord, I did not mean to question your power." Dari'us sensed that he might have gone a step to far. His jaws clenched and he stared down at his feet again, but Anubis ignored him.

" It is not the Taur'i that I am concerned about."

Dari'us looked up, a look of pure relief was etched on his face. Anubis did not sound angry, in fact he didn't have any emotion in his voice.

" I have a strange feeling."

Dari'us looked at the cloaked figure, with a look, that he hoped, looked respectful, yet questioning.

"My lord?"

"I have a feeling that there is a spy among us. A Tok'ra spy."

" A Tok'ra spy? My lord?"

"I sense that someone has infiltrated the ranks of my minions, but I cannot use my powers to see who it is, for there is darkness that obscures my vision. A darkness I cannot explain."

" I will search every Jaffa soldier in your mighty army my lord, and when I find the criminal, I will torture him and give him the slowest death possible." Dari'us had straightened up and his chest heaved out, a glint in his eyes.

" Do not do anything until I tell you to, Jaffa." Anubis' voice echoed softly around the great hall. The large windows, displayed the blood red thunderstorm outside. A flash of lightning illuminated the hall for a second. One torch at the opposite end of the hall died out.

" Of course my lord." Dari'us looked back down at his feet.

" Now go back to your post, Jaffa." The sense of finality hanging in the air was unbearable.

" As you wish my lord." Dari'us turned and swept away from the great hall. He exited the hall and walked on, past the chamber where Anubis had first called upon him, and straight through a door at the other end. From there he turned right and kept walking down a narrow passage, lit with torches, much less grander then the ones in the great hall. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw a Jaffa soldier running towards him. A smile broke on his face.

" Siri'us, my friend, how are you?"

The running Jaffa stopped, and stooped down a bit, catching his breath, and then he straightened his back. He was powerfully built, tall and handsome, his black hair was short and curly, and his grey eyes were full of the energy of youth. Dari'us and Siri'us had been the best of friends ever since Dari'us had saved his life from some of Ba'als' Jaffas. Dari'us pushed the memory from mind and looked at the young ones' face.

" Dari'us, do you know how long I have been searching for you?"

" You have been searching for me?"

" Yes, that's what I have been saying." A look of false anger swept across Siri'us' face.

Dari'us laughed, Siri'us was a Jaffa of less rank than him, but he talked to him as if he was a brother and that was exactly the way Dari'us liked it. He needed someone to talk to, without all the formalities of his everyday life.

"What for?"

" Well, is it wrong for someone to have a little chat with his best friend every once in a while?"

" Of course not." Dari'us smiled.

" Well, I have not seen you for days, what been going on?"

" Oh nothing, that would concern you."

" Is it not strange how you act like a real general to the others, always shouting at them, and acting like a best friend to me?"

Dari'us chuckled

" I have to act like that or they will not listen to me. You, on the other hand, listen to every word I say eagerly."

" Well, thank you, sir."

" Do you not remember what I told you about calling me `sir'."

" Sorry, Dari'us."

Darius smiled turned around and started to walk down the passage, with Siri'us right behind his heels.

" So, Dari'us, has your symbiote communicated with you recently?"

Dari'us stopped in his tracks. Siri'us bumped into him and murmured apologetically.

" What?"

" Your symbiote, has it communicated with you recently?"

" No, actually, it's been quite silent these past few days. Why?"

" No, it's just that I have been getting strange visions recently."

" Really? Like what?"

" I don't know, I see the Tau'ri sometimes, I see them trying to take over the base, but they're feeble attempts seemed to fail at the power of our mighty god, Anubis." Siri'us smiled, he had been known to have any visions, and most of them had come true. For example when he had predicted when the Tauri would plan their next attack and the Jaffa had successfully ambushed them as they arrived out of the Chappa-eye. How dare the Tauri cal the mighty Chappa-Eye something as trivial as `stargate'? The very thought of them disgusted Siri'us. He looked at Dari'us, who looked back at him, questioningly.

" Visions you say?"

" Yes."

" Then we must tell Anubis."

" Should he not know already about the invasion of the Tauri?"

" Now that I come to think of it, yes he does. He told me that he is not worried about it, the Stargate is heavily guarded and the Tauri have only one vessel, and even that would not stand against a whole armada of Ha'tak mother ships. No, he has something… more worrying on his mind."

" What?" Siri'us looked very interested all of a sudden.

Dari'us dropped his voice down to a whisper.

" He thinks that there is a spy among us, a Tok'ra spy."

Siri'us looked at him for a second and then he replied.

" A Tok'ra spy? In one of Anubis' most heavily guarded fortresses?"

" That is not what bother me." Dari'us sighed heavily.

" What is it then?"

"How come Anubis is afraid of a simple spy? Should he not know already his… or her, identity? Why does he not use his godly powers?"

Siri'us stared in awe at Dari'us' face.

" This is treason and sacrilege you talk, Dari'us! Do you doubt the power of the almighty god Anubis?"

" No! Of course not, Siri'us, I was just wondering."

Siri'us looked around the passage; the effects of Dari'us' words had brought a sudden change in him. He was hunched like a scared animal, his eyes were round and wide and he was bent double.

" Dari'us! He could be listening to us right now. He must have heard everything you said! Now we're both dead!" His voice was quavering.

Dari'us sighed

" No, I am sure he has more important business to attend to then spying on me and you."

This seemed to relax Siri'us but he kept looking around until they had reached the end of the passage. To the left was an exit, and to the right was another passageway, lined with doors.

" Well, I must go and see to the Kull warriors." Said Siri'us.

" Goodbye, my friend, I will meet you outside shortly, I have a few things to attend to first." Dari'us replied. They said their goodbyes and they went their separate ways. Siri'us through the door and Dari'us down the passageway. Dari'us walked for a while, doors passing by him on both sides, he walked until the very end of the passageway, where it was a dead end. He turned and entered the door on the right.

It was an empty room, except for a bookshelf standing opposite the door. The walls of the room seemed to be made out of some sort of brownish red material, there were cracks in some corners of the wall. Dari'us walked in, shutting the door behind him. He walked up to the bookshelf and pulled away an old green covered book. It exposed a small crystal ball, which had been hidden behind it. Dari'us took the ball and placed the book back on the bookshelf. He cleaned the surface of the crystal ball with his hands, and looked into it.

" Danais, are you there?"

There was a brief silence, and the crystal suddenly changed color, solid white, blue, red, green, and eventually an image of a room came into view, it occupied a small portion of the surface of the sphere. Suddenly a face appeared, a beautiful blonde woman was looking at Dari'us through the crystal ball.

" What news?" Asked Danais.

" Anubis suspects that there is a spy among his soldiers." Said Dari'us with a smile.

" The Goa'uld are truly gods, then." Said Danais with a smile.

" However,the poor fellow cannot figure out who it is."

They both shared a moment of laughter, but after some time, they both came into check.

" Tell the Tok'ra high council that my plan to turn the Jaffa against Anubis, is working, but slowly, the hardest person to turn will be Siri'us." Dari'us said with a slight frown.

"If I even as much as put 'Anubis' and 'false' in the same sentence, he accuses me of treason."

"Do not worry, I am sure that in time, they will all see Anubis for the false god he is, but most importantly, does Anubis suspect you?"

Dari'us looked at Danais. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes.

" No, no, I don't think he does."


End file.
